<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything That Shines Isn't An Idol by JoJiHo (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683099">Everything That Shines Isn't An Idol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JoJiHo'>JoJiHo (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Characters to be added, Characters to be introduced as the story proceeds, Gen, How Do I Tag, I dont know tagging, Korean Characters, New Kpop idol group, No fixed update, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Sorry MIDZY but ITZY doesn't exist in this universe, Tags may be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JoJiHo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kpop world was never easy- neither for the idols nor for the fans. Idols getting involved in scandals, and idols facing various restrictions.<br/>Idol world doesn't seem that fancy as the entertainment companies make it seem like.<br/>Would this new idol group be able to survive and strive in this chaos?</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A new idol group debuts into the frenzied universe of idols. Would it be able to touch the heights of the success?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>February 2017</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>"And today's Inkigayo winner is '2mSN'. Congratulations.!"</p>
<p><br/>"First of all we would like to thank JYP PD-nim and other staff and managers who have helped us around. We would also like to thank our fans, SmT, who made us have our first win in just 2 weeks of promotion. Also, thanks to our members who have been there to support each other. We'll work harder from now on, and thank you so much for the fans for loving and supporting us. Thank You so much."</p>
<p><br/>"Congratulations to the Inkigayo winner 2mSN and would request an encore stage. Catch us the next week on Sunday and have a great time."</p>
<p>The encore was followed by a series of loud congrats and hoots as the protagonists were almost teared up. The spirit of first win put them up into their last cheer for the day,</p>
<p>"Burn it all white. 2!m!S!N! Yay!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following night filled the dorms with various phone calls and visits which all ended in thanks. Soon the dorm quietened down a lot as the only phone calls left from the family. As the youngest members cried and thanked their parents, one person was in her room pretending to be asleep as her phone lied on her bedside table with no signs of any further receiving calls. The remaining chatter died down as slowly the members filled into the rooms to prepare for next day schedules while one member couldn't fall asleep thinking of the person sleeping on the bed next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following music shows showed further wins as 2mSN emerged as the 'MONSTER ROOKIE' as it gained popularity for not only its songs but also for the members' down to the earth nature. The promotions ended on a good note and all the reality shows they attended put a good light upon their characters and concepts. This followed by a week for complete rest and soon the Sparta training started preparing for the next comeback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3 months later, news reached the training room that a family claiming itself to be the family of one of the members is present downstairs at the JYP building reception. The chirpy atmosphere died down as the members waited for any news. Soon a staff member peeked from the door and called out for a member. This was followed by a slight tension in the JYP room which melted into a teary reunion and the night was spent with 8 people rather than 5. The next week was again a teary goodbye but this time with promises of frequent calls and returning soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And the rest was a history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Kpop group needs refined talent in its debuting group. And in JYP, it has to be more refined than not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading time. Stay healthy, stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Six Months Ago</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Though it seemed like I would have considered a reality show, I am dead set on debuting these 5 girls. Though I also think it would have been good if you could have some survival show of that kind so you can have some popularity before debut like your Twice-sunbaenim, let's go with this lineup only. So with this the final lineup, the new girl group would be debuting soon from JYP. Any doubts?" said JYP, with a tone of finality.</p>
<p><br/>"Would there be any chance of changing the lineup, PD-nim?" all the eyes turned to the trainee.</p>
<p>A sneaky grin adorned the face of the said person.</p>
<p>"You hope so."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WIth that the exit of the man indicated the resuming of the dance practice with a grim atmosphere among all the trainees, even the ones debuting. The next break, the 5 trainees were called up to the management as the positions were handed over to each member. Exiting from the floor, they were met up with Bang Chan, or rather CB-97.</p>
<p>"What is with the happy faces? Debuting soon?"</p>
<p>"Yep. And how about you, seems like some plan is underway for your debut?"</p>
<p>"Seems like it but not sooner than next year. Cannot collide with the debut with my company colleague now, can it? But it seems like some survival show of the kind is under the bridge."</p>
<p>Though the topic held heavy and sensitive for all the trainees, the conversation was light and held no venom.</p>
<p>"Hmm. It seems like a plan. That's why we aren't having any survival like Twice-sunbaenim."</p>
<p>"Fair. Anyways, all the best!"</p>
<p>"Same to you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At night the dorm room was pin-drop silent as the file with positions was yet to open. The positions were probably the last thing they could care for since they were debuting now but still it was sensitive among other trainees and to avoid any other clashes, they decided to wait for the night to set. The file opened to the following sheet of paper:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Jo Da-Bin</span> (18): Main Vocalist, Eldest </p>
<p><span class="u">Jeon Na-Yeon</span> (17): Leader, Main Rapper</p>
<p><span class="u">Lee Da-Ni</span> (16): Lead Rapper, Main Dancer</p>
<p><span class="u">Park Soo-Yun</span> (16): Lead Dancer, Sub-Vocalist</p>
<p><span class="u">Na Eun-Ji</span> (15): Maknae, Lead Vocalist</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heads turned to one particular person.</p>
<p>"Unnie...weren't you supposed to be the leader?"</p>
<p>"Why, 'cause I'm eldest?"</p>
<p>"Yes..."A meek voice interrupted.</p>
<p>The person in question, Dabin didn't even take offense for the question and laughed out loud. Gone are the times when the eldest was supposed to be the leader. Nowadays its the leadership qualities that matter. Be it be the eldest or the youngest. The argument was hereafter, closed.</p>
<p><br/>The next day, the group assembled in the meeting hall to be further addressed about the concept and debut details. The nervousness was overridden by the never-ending excitement that filled them. Soon, the management took the seats left and the meeting began officially.</p>
<p><br/>"It's been 2 years with Twice debut but things seem to go as good as it could be. They are at the very top of their success so I think its the best if a new idol group is introduced at this point. Though the debut can be supported by you guys being the juniors of Twice, you can slowly climb up once the eyes are on you. It's fine with you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, PD-nim. But would we be kinda following Twice-sunbaenim's concept? Like bubbly and cute?"</p>
<p>"We have given it a thought. It doesn't look like a good idea because then you guys aren't anything different from Twice and that would lose the interest. A concept that is opposite to that of Twice is what will attract attention. A curiosity that the company that introduced the bubbly Twice to the Kpop industry, could it hold up the very opposite image?"</p>
<p>"And...what about the leader? Is it fixed?"</p>
<p>"The positions you were provided with yesterday are the final team positions. There will be no changes. As for the leader, we all think Nayeon is the best. Why? You wanna go with the voting system?"</p>
<p>Looks were exchanged and while they thought it could be given a chance, they decided against it.</p>
<p>"If that's it, I take it to be settled amongst you. You will be officially preparing for the debut from tomorrow and today, all of you will have a tour to get you introduced with the staff you would be working from now on. Take a break and we'll continue with the tour."</p>
<p>Chairs were pulled back and people exited the room. Dabin excused herself for the washroom while others remained in the room. When she came out of the room, she was faced with JYP.</p>
<p>"You didn't tell them the reason for you denying leadership?"</p>
<p>"Yes, PD-nim. I don't see it as important to be specified. It's rather nice if they don't know. Doesn't change anything anyway."</p>
<p>"Always your way." JYP presented a father-like smile and entered the waiting elevator. The ding sound of the elevator brought Dabin back to senses and she proceeded with her mind still on the conversation.</p>
<p>The remaining day they strolled around the company building meeting their stylists, designers and managers. At night the dorm was quiet as the members were tired and had to prepare the next day which guaranteed that they would be nothing less than a sweaty mess when they reach home the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family is so present in our lives from the very start, that the moment they vanish, the heart is an empty hole.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading. Stay healthy and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>May, 2017</strong> </em>
</p>
<p><br/>Three months into their debut, and 2mSN was the talk of the town. With the wins they gained on their debut mini album, they came to be known as the<em> MONSTER ROOKIES.</em></p>
<p>Soon each member started to shine individually apart from the popularity as the member of 2mSN. Dabin took up to be the face of the group as she appeared in various variety shows and showed excellent rookie manners. Nayeon gained popularity in High School Rapper and though she couldn't be the winner of the series, she was good enough to be acknowledged as a good rapper other from the group. Dani, Sooyun and Eunji, not much to the surprise, gained ultra popularity even among the female trainees in their school.</p>
<p>The members worried that the busy schedules would trouble their dormitory lifestyle. So they decided to manage their schedules in a way that at the end of the day they still had time to have dinner together, discussing the merries and worries of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one eventful day that had a normal morning with no personal schedules of the members, leaving them with group dance practice. Around the afternoon, a wave of murmurs traveled across the corridors into the practice room. The members called a break and peeked outside to the commotion. The trainees had gathered around the practice room and were passing strange glances over to the members. While the staff cleared down the corridor, the rumor that raised the commotion came upon their ears.</p>
<p>"There is some family downstairs claiming to be Dabin's family."</p>
<p>"How come they appear now that she has debuted when there wasn't even a phone call for the 2 years she was a trainee here?"</p>
<p>The door to the practice room closed as the atmosphere turned gloomy and quiet. After some time the door to the practice room opened to a staff member.</p>
<p>"Dabin-sshi, you are called to meeting hall."</p>
<p>There were glances thrown here and there and the said member stood up to walk towards the destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dabin was met with the sight of three people who she called her family roughly 2 years back. Her family, which she left to pursue her dream, their absence a secret which she so wanted to protect, was standing in front of her as the meeting hall had turned silent. She still regrets the lack of those three people in the last years of her teenage life. Suddenly she was met with a handful of her brother and the dams broke. It was one tearful reunion.</p>
<p>The night was full of enthusiasm as there were introductions in various languages, well lets just say that Dabin is a stage name and she is a foreigner who ran away from her home with the help of her brother and friend to stay at the friend's place and finally pass in her first trial of JYP Auditions. Though the fact that she is a foreigner is well known in the industry, there had been no news of her parents even among the trainees. </p>
<p>The family reunion came to an end a week after the eventful day, and the family had serious consideration of the singer's brother being allowed to study in Korea, looking at the way the boy had cried himself the day before the return flight, after throwing a fit of not leaving the country without his sister. The members and family decided to leave the boy in Korea under the condition that he stays in contact with his sister on a daily basis. This lead to the current meeting with the owner of the house her brother has to stay in. The owner is a doctor by profession and didn't visit his house frequently. Dr. Lee Min Woo is a General Physician at Myungwoo University Hospital and to say that it left the singer's brother in awe is an understatement. The boy, on returning home that night, expressed his passion to become a doctor and declared that it is for the best he stays with Dr. Lee Min Woo. This led to a blooming relation between the doctor and the singer as the conversation started with the younger boy's talk and ended on a casual note as between friends.</p>
<p>The doctor was happy to accept his position as the group's personal physician as a stronger and more defined relation was formed between them. A further extension to their acquaintances, Dr. Kang Hanna, who Dr. Minwoo proudly introduced as his girlfriend. It was a sudden meeting, between Dr. Minwoo and Dabin, which emerged with a Korean name for the singer's brother. Hyunwoo it was. Jo Hyun Woo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Did it hurt when you fell down? From the skies, I mean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The descent from popularity is never small. But so the pain of the fall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay safe, stay healthy. Happy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>August, 2017</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
The next comeback gained them popularity not only among the fans but also among the other idols. The group soon emerged as the group which the famous 'Universe Big Star' Kim Heechul was a fan of. This, combined with Dabin's appearances in various shows with Heechul lead to a strong bond of friendship between Dabin and Heechul.</p><p>This was a start as the group became familiar with not only the seniors of the big 3 companies (thank Heechul for that) but also with other entertainment agencies. The group had perfect qualities of a rookie band- down to earthed nature and the freshness which could be felt the way the group greets the seniors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>December, 2017</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The group claimed the spotlight of year end award ceremony with its once in a lifetime 'Rookie of the Year' award and not at only one music award show, but various ones, including MAMA, Melon, AMA, etc.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>February, 2018</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>As the group was climbing the ladders of success, preparing for another comeback, the group was thrown back with a sudden setback. The elder members, Nayeon and Dabin were returning from a radio show at nearly 1 in the morning, when a car accident took place. The car accident involved one of their stylist in the rear, the manager who was driving, Nayeon in the front beside the driver seat and Dabin behind the driver and Nayeon's seat. The truck that drove into them was driven by a drunk driver who hadn't gained his senses even after crashing into them, that after the crash when Dabin tried to get out of the car to get help, in an attempt to drive away, he again crashed into her, which let to her flying a metre away from the car, seriously injuring her back.</p><p>The stylist and Nayeon were transferred to hospital soon, with Nayeon suffering some serious head injuries and the stylist requiring some basic stitch ups. The manager was injured as well but still was conscious and demanded to search for Dabin which lead her to be discovered the last, sustaining serious injuries as well as profuse bleeding. They were also shifted to hospital, where they received emergency surgery till the afternoon, with half-asleep members waiting outside. The surgery completed with both of them shifted to personal rooms. The doctor soon followed up with the details of the surgeries.The doctor was followed by very worried Dr. Minwoo and a very off-looking Hyunwoo.</p><p>"Nayeon-sshi has sustained head injuries but the surgery completed successfully and we can confirm that as soon as she wakes up from the anesthesia."</p><p>Sighs of relief resounded in the room.</p><p>"As for Dabin-sshi, there has some serious damage to the back and we have to confirm that once she wakes up. But the problem is with that only."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"We expect some delay in her waking as she has sustained very serious injuries to the head. Though some of them had been due to the first impact, the major of the injuries are due to the second impact."</p><p>The falling mood could be seen, literally.</p><p> </p><p>The next few days, to be exact- a week, the members, Hyunwoo, Dr. Minwoo and even Dr. Hanna showed up to be beside Dabin. Everyone talked a bit here and there about the outside life, expecting that she could listen. At a point, even Nayeon entered the room and left after a hundreds and thousands of apologies, even though everyone told her not to be.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the media went crazy with the news. Other than the news that some members of 2mSN were involved in a road accident, there was no other information, leading to various rumors travelling across various portals. While some claimed that the members had been seriously injured and were on the death bed, others claimed that it was all fake news to gain attention and popularity from the public.<br/>
A week after, Dabin opened her eyes to a very sleepy yet happy looking Hyunwoo who pressed the emergency button so many times, that the nurses had to run over with a defibrillator. The rest could be wrapped up with a word that it was a happy moment as members rushed in as soon as they received the news.</p><p> </p><p>Yet the worst news awaited them. Dabin's back had been so injured that she would be unable to walk without a proper rest for at least 3-4 months followed by physical therapy, as said by the doctor. While they were happy because Dabin was back, they couldn't overlook the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to continue as an idol, let alone this one comeback. Everyone looked to Dabin for her reaction as she remained stone faced over the news. Still the worst was yet to come.</p><p> </p><p>Press conferences were held and the current condition of the idols explained, with details such as the 1 week coma were left out, though it did seem obvious with why it took so late to deliver the news of their safety even with the amount of rumors spreading. The public was made aware of Nayeon and Dabin's condition as their impending comeback was informed to be pushed back by an indefinite time and would be informed once discussed with the still traumatized idols.</p><p> </p><p>The following month was spent with the members denying to leave the hospital room, leaving the nurses to overlook the protocol. But with the higher ups refusing to compromise with their raising popularity, the members had to leave Dabin. The plan was that instead of a comeback, they would be having a concert and then they could spend the rest of the time with Dabin. But a sudden concert would fail to fill the seats, thus a loss to the company. </p><p> </p><p>The company decided to proceed with the comeback and then hold a concert.The members started having busy schedule, and though they made time to meet Dabin at the end of the day, the time kept on decreasing due to the nearing comeback date. The original idea was to have a full album, their first album, but without Dabin they decided to go with another single. As the interaction between the group and Dabin decreased, she closed up upon herself and soon had rare to no words to speak. The members misunderstood it as her being mad at them for having a comeback without her, and soon various seniors and friends visited her to convince her out of this. The only idol able to recognize the symptoms was Bang Chan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now we see a tad bit of resemblance with the ITZY, right?</p><p>For those who don't know, Kim Heechul is a big fan of ITZY. But then again, which girl group is he NOT related to...</p><p> &gt;&lt;<br/>V</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. There is always light at the end of the tunnel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Efforts are made to bring things back to the track.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading. Stay safe, stay healthy and stay home from COVID-19.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon, it was confirmed he was right, Dabin was suffering from depression and as she was in the hospital itself, a psychiatrist was consulted and treatment began. The initial days were seeing a good development in her moods and attitude but the phase was interrupted by sudden fall in the development gauge. The result was, the room was soon emptied of everything, same with the bathroom with only a hand wash, shampoo, body wash and an electric toothbrush for use. The phase was soon overcome by the help of her friend, Heechul.</p>
<p>Having seen the depths of depression and experienced the pains of accident, they both were comfortable with each other. Though Dabin didn't necessarily walk on eggshells with others, she definitely didn't walk on them with Heechul. They both knew which needles pricked and hurt the most and usually tended to avoid them. Soon the members found Dabin opening up all again and with the date of discharge from hospital nearing, there were more bouts of happiness. The visits to psychiatrist reduced in number and soon, it came to an end with a permanent prescription of medicines, to avoid recurrence. The discharge date had seen Dabin at her best smile in the past 4 and a half months and though the members couldn't be with her due to nearing concert dates, the company of Heechul was enough to assure her that she isn't alone in this fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One month later, the doctor provided the updates of her recovery that left everyone in awe.</p>
<p>"As we told you 5 months back that Dabin-sshi would be having difficulty walking, let alone dancing. I am strangely happy to say I was wrong. With the progress Dabin-sshi has been showing, we soon expect her to resume her idol activities. We could say it was with her sheer determination to recover that we have seen such an improvement. We look forward to her soon being able to be with you all."</p>
<p>The news was soon followed by a bunch of teenagers running into the house to be met with a handful of another teenager, and the night was labelled off as the best night in the past 5 months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>July, 2017</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>The concert dates were approaching and soon, the tickets were sold out in a minute for the 'First Concert of 2mSN'. The preparations were going on full flow and though they still hadn't released much songs, it was aimed to have fun interactions with the fans. The concert day was welcomed with a roar that echoed in the hall. A wave of orchid color, a symbol of their fandom, traveled across the hall as the concert began. The group had fun with the fans and enjoyed the stage after a long time. The concert neared the end and as the ending ments were about to begin, the stage lights went out. The surprise was neither expected by the fans nor the idols themselves. The stage lights revealed a person entering the stage, welcomed by a roar of the fans and faces of the idols adorned with beautiful smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Dabin, the walk from the backstage to the members was the longest walk she had without crutches in the past 6 months, yet it was also the happiest she had been. There was one last song from their debut mini album, which was sung together with the members and at last the members had one last greetings.</p>
<p>"1,2,3. Rise and shine! Until now it was Tomorrow Sonyeo, 2mSN"</p>
<p>"It had to be like this, from the very beginning, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Even though I wasn't here, I hope these kids have done well enough, have they?"A loud 'Yes' resounded in the hall. "The road to recovery is never easy and thanks to all the support, I think I'll soon be able to present myself as one capable idol. This was to be our first concert and I do regret not being able to attend it, but being here even at the very end, just to have a look at our SmTs is enough for me to be happy. I usually used to think what special could a concert be from a music show and now when I'm standing here, I simply feel the change in energy from the music shows. The thousands of fans here just to see us has filled us with a new sense of determination to do better and best for all of you who support us. And lets keep a secret between us, there's no official announcement but we soon seem to have a upcoming comeback with the complete lineup of 2mSN."A roar of enthusiasm pulled out the laughs from the members as they themselves drowned in the happiness."Things have been difficult for me and for all of us, yet thank you all for supporting me all through this. It is due to this power I was able to recover. THANK YOU!" Dabin was met with 4 pair of eyes, with tears filled to the brim at the end of her ment. She herself had been sniffling and this ended in a group hug with loud cheer as their background music.</p>
<p>The day was ended in their dorms with their favorite movie on TV with the members ended up in a pile upon and near the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next 2 months was full of passion as the members prepared for the comeback with their first full album in almost 2 years of their debut. The pride that came with the various wins that followed was what the idols thought they were chasing after and what brought them a complete good night sleep in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave your opinions on the work. And if you like it, don't forget to leave kudos as well. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My past doesn't change, my future can't be meddled. All that matters is the present.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A radio interview that features the eldest member of 2mSN. A talk about their popularity and their struggles.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading. Stay healthy, stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Radio Interview with Dabin</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: A very happy morning to all the audience. Today we have one of the members of the monster rookie idols which shook the Kpop last year with their debut and with their latest comeback. We welcome Dabin-sshi. Here comes the greeting.</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: 2, 3, Rise and shine! Hello, I am Tomorrow Sonyeo's main vocal Jo Dabin.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: Dabin-sshi, first of all we extend to you our hearty congratulations on getting your first win on your latest comeback with your first ever album. Can you please explain the concept?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: Thank you so much. This time our group 2mSN is back with its first album, 'Taste of Youth'. Its time we enter our early twenties and so we wanted to try a fresh concept. The album contains bubbly songs with our signature powerful dance, though it is different from our debut mini album, 'Levels of Breakup', which had a dark concept.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: And what about the title song?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: We have decided not to promote any particular song as the title song as each song in our album has a dance which took us quite a time to learn, so we don't want to disappoint any song in our album.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: (Laughs) Seems fair. Dabin-sshi, for you this comeback has marked almost an year with your previous comeback, followed by your hiatus. How was the preparation?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: It was quite jolly, being back to the practice room after a long time. Though within a week, the happiness died out with the rigorous practice we faced.(Laughs)</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: Talking about the hiatus, how has been your recovery?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: The accident took a toll on my body and after months of rest, it was quite a task to get back on feet, let alone dance. Well, from the very start I had been kind of a dance black hole, so...</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: Oh no! Your team's dance has been one of the dances being compared to male idols. And having seen all of your stages, I can definitely say that you are not a dance black hole.</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: Oh that's a compliment. Thank you so much.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: So, moving on to the burst of the curiosity in the comments, most of them ask about how the accident take place. Could you answer them, if you're comfortable?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: It was around 1 in the morning, or rather midnight, and me and my fellow member Nayeon were returning from a Radio show regarding our comeback. Me and Nayeon were having some casual conversation with the manager when our car was hit by a truck. It was actually the part when the downslope meets the main road so generally, the spot is a frequent accident spot. The first crash had more impact towards the passenger side, while I was behind the manager. So when I gained consciousness, I tried to get out of the car to get some help. But the driver seemed not o have noticed and in an attempt to back up and run away, he crashed again into me.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: So the majority of your injuries are from the second crash?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: They are.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: It was quite an unfortunate event. We have some quite sensitive news about the recovery...We heard you suffered from depression?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: I did. Actually I still am. Its something that once caught chases you the rest of your life. I still am on medicines and though I had quite insecurities about talking about it at first, it seems better that I talk now rather than keep it all bottled up.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: So when did it all start? Like the symptoms?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: It was the time when I was in the hospital. The rest of the members had to prepare for practice and spent less and lesser time with me. Well, it's not blaming them for it but in the condition I was, it was difficult to move without support as it hurt a lot. So I was bed ridden and bored and without the members...it kinda acted as a trigger. But luckily I was still in the hospital and received the best of the treatment.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: Was it your members who recognized the symptoms?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: No. They are still kids and I didn't even expect them to know about something like this. They thought I was mad at them for having a comeback without them!</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: (Smiles) Proves that they really are kids. So do you still have some difficulties dealing with it?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: Can't ignore the regular dose of medicines, and who like medicines?(Laughs) But one of the major problem was getting back to the stage. With people all around, it spikes up the anxiety and it doesn't help that it was my first stage in almost an year and I was afraid of making any mistake. But fortunately there were friends, actually ARE friends who have been helping me overcome my anxiety and correct my mistakes.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: If I could ask, who they are..?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: It's no trouble. There were many people. One of them is my company colleague and a very good friend from the time we were trainees, Bang Chan, the leader of Stray Kids.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: Oh! Are you both like good friends?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: Yeah we are. (Smiles) We are both foreigners and during the trainee times itself, we came to know each other. Actually its the fact that I'm a foreigner that puts me in this group where all of us foreign Kpop idols get together.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: Such that thing really exists? I thought such things only exists like the 97 liners, you know? With Mingyu from Seventeen, Jungkook from BTS and other idols.</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: Oh! I know that. I actually wanted to be a part of that group, you know. Well I'm still 2 years younger to join the group and moreover its male idols group so...</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: (Laughs) I can feel the desperateness and disappointment in your voice. Well who else is in your group?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: We have many members but contact with each member is kinda difficult, cause we sometimes have our comebacks overlapping, so not all members are well known to each other yet. We also don't have the limits of our companies, like only JYP idols or only SM idols. We have Jackson-oppa from GOT7, Amber-unnie from f(x), Henry-oppa and Jun-oppa and The8-oppa from Seventeen and well, many other members.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: Seems like one large group. Would love to have some pics with them on the SNS, so could you?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: (Laughs) Oh sure! I would surely upload photos of our get-together's online.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: Since you are a foreigner, how did you come to know of this side of profession, like if one of parents is of Korean descent or something like that?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: Actually no, none of my parents are of Korean descent. It was my hobby watching dramas and soon I came across Korean dramas. The thing is most of these dramas don't have English subtitles and it really is quite frustrating. So I learnt Korean so I could understand the dramas I watch.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: Do you remember which Kpop group pulled you into the fandoms?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: I clearly remember. It was SS501. Many of the young idols may or may not remember them, but they have some really nice songs, like those which seem like a mysterious story lines. I came across them through their leader, Kim Hyun Joong-sunbaenim in the drama 'Boys Over Flowers' as well as their OST.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: I agree. It was one revolutionary drama. Wasn't their OST sung by SHinee?</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: Hmm.Actually my preference was the one sung by their sub-group, SS301. Actually around that time, most of my friends recommended BTS's 'Blood, Sweat and Tears' to me, and that's how I became one huge Army.</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: Yeah, I did hear about your love for BTS and won't deny that you are one of those idols who would easily qualify as an ultra fan.</p>
<p><strong>Dabin</strong>: I'll take that as a positive remark. (Both laugh)</p>
<p><strong>Interviewer</strong>: We had a lot of fun with you, Dabin-sshi and would hope the best of success for your album. I won't hesitate to say that you could easily qualify as a entertainer had you not been an idol. Well, we hope our audience spend nice time with us and now, we will listen to one of the songs from 2mSN's first album 'Taste of Youth'. Stay happy and stay healthy everyone!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My life in prison still has hope like the light that perforates the bars.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idols are also humans. They also have dreams, lives and most importantly, privacy. Let us all try to protect them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading. Stay safe, stay healthy and beware of COVID-19.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>January, 2019</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Being an idol doesn't go well with places like family restaurants or cafes. So when one day, their manager was quick to shoo them away to a cafe, it was a sweet shock for the members. There aren't much opportunities for idols to enjoy quality time outside their dorms, fearing the paparazi and sasaeng fans.</p><p>Well, this time it doesn't seem like it was a quality time to enjoy, but rather an impromptu interview for the idols. The staffs was, however, nice and assured that any question that doesn't seem to be uncomfortable for the idols would be skipped up. The idols were also satisfied with a new and fresh change in the location of an interview rather than the heated up studios with blinding lights.</p><p><br/>The warm up questions involved how they perceived their success and any further concepts or stages they would like to explore and it was answered with equally enthusiastic members. The interview slowly proceeded to the serious topics, like their ideal types and each member had a particular one in their mind. Nayeon sees her ideal type in Yang Yoseob, of Highlight who has a bright and bubbly personality along with visuals with qualify as both beautiful and handsome. Dani shows her interest in a man who is equally mannered and goofy, and is good to go along with her other female friends. Sooyun aimed for funny and claimed to have an ideal type with the perfect body, chocolate abs and sharp jawline.</p><p>"Let's be practical. Most of the fans of the male idols love their visuals, don't they? I'm also a Kpop fan!" She countered.</p><p>Eunji was still not of age and while she did express her presence of ideal type, she soon gave up with a promise to reveal it once she comes of age. The eldest member's answer was strangely sharp and pre-decided as she blurted out the name.</p><p>"Lee Junho-sunbaenim it is. Well I did have it before my trainee days and what I look in him is the two sided image he carries. He is professionalistic on the stage, full of charisma but once behind the stage, he is one cute teenager in an adult body."</p><p>The session ended with a question on role models and strangely most of these young idols went for Rain-sunbaenim, who had debuted when they weren't even born.</p><p>"It's the aura he holds on the stage, full of professionalism that draws us, even though we haven't seen much of his stages. His strive to do better on stage every time he gets off the stage shows how much the younger generation of idols still have to learn. It's actually a mix U-know Yunho sunbaenim and Rain-sunbaenim that we aim for, a stage full of passion and professionalism." The youngsters explain.<br/><br/>The interview ended and the idols returned to the dorms, not without buying a handful of coffees, with the bill divided between the elder members. The impromptu interview was quite successful, against their fears.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>March, 2019</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>The lives of idols might seem so ideal and perfect to the fans that everybody wants to have such a lifestyle. What the actual situation is, is only known in the inside. A set of rules that is defined by the company has to be followed which not only controls their schedules but also what they eat, where they live, how they live and even who they talk to. But this is not all. A separate set of unsaid rules are decide between the idol and the fandom, with its primary rule of no dating.</p><p>There are people who call themselves fans and yet, are worst than any anti-fan. Constant following of the idols, raiding the dorms is a very common occurrence for the idols, who have to wear a lot of things to hide themselves, even if its just a casual walk in the park. The idols live in constant fear of being caught with their friends, who may get mistaken as their lover, if of opposite sex. A positive and inspiring image is expected from these people, who are looked up to, who in the reality are new to the exploring world.</p><p><br/>Even the idols who still haven't graduated their school are expected to have so many qualities that their guard can't be let down even for second. They can't have proper friends, more precisely don't have- for obvious reasons of privacy and what not. So one day when one of them decides to have some fresh air, the world goes mayhem for their loved ones.</p><p><br/>It was an early March morning when the youngest 3 members of 2mSN whined to get out of the bed and go to school. The elder two of the maknae line begged enough to convince the leader to let them off school for the day. Which left the youngest to leave for the school. The dorm was rather quiet as the members took rest to enjoy the time off their work, and with the upcoming comeback dates, it was rare to find theses days.</p><p><br/>The morning  soon blended into the afternoon and Nayeon decided to order some jjajangmyeon for the youngest who would be back from a tiring day at school. The others woke up to a delicious smell and set the table up, waiting for the manager to pick up Eunji at school and drop her home.</p><p>"What's with this sudden kimchi?"</p><p>"Do you think Eunji would like kimchi with jjajangmyeon?"</p><p>"Who eats kimchi with jjajangmyeon?"</p><p>"Eunji told me that she likes it!"</p><p>"This kid has some really weird tastes."</p><p>"Don't tell me you don't. I saw you that day eating..."</p><p>"Anyway, if she likes it, then it's not a trouble."</p><p>Suddenly, a phone vibrated on the table and promptly, the leader picked it up.</p><p>"Manager-oppa, what is it?"</p><p>The bright expression changed to something somber and she stood up to walk to somewhere farther. The members, shocked by a sudden change in atmosphere, waited patiently for the leader to deliver whatsoever news she was being conveyed.</p><p>The phone call ended and Nayeon returned to the dining room only to ask Dabin for the permission to take her car keys. The eldest, seeing the condition the girl was in, offered to drive her to wherever she wanted to. Nayeon pondered upon it for a moment before nodding and turning around to exit the dorm in a hurry. Dabin looked at other 2 girls in the dorm and with a promise to tell her what was up once Nayeon's back to her senses, followed Nayeon down to the garage.</p><p> </p><p>The red Honda-CRV engine roared to life and a silent 'Eunji's school' was enough for the driver to begin the journey. The silence was unsettling yet nobody made the effort to talk. Outside the school, their manager was waiting by the look of it, the school seemed empty.</p><p>"What about the situation? Did you talk to the teachers?"</p><p>"They said that a student could take a medical pass and be out of the school but that would be in the records. They are in the middle of searching today's."</p><p>"I'll contact her friends and see if Dani and Sooyun also have some contacts of her friends." Having understood the situation, there was no time to register the shock as they have to find her soon so as to avoid any other troubles.</p><p>Phone calls were made and by the face of it, both manager and Nayeon took it that no useful information has been obtained. Even the medical records had no trace of Eunji applying for medical leave. Eunji wouldn't pick up the phone, as informed by the manager and soon, the call was turned down saying that the cellular device has been switched off.</p><p> </p><p>"Her friends say she left the class as soon as the bell rang for end of last hour, so they couldn't go with her."</p><p>Evening was approaching and the sky turned black. All the nearby cafes and PC rooms were checked, but to no avail. Panic ran through the members but they suppressed to keep it down for the sake of searching for her. A seeming pitter-patter a while ago, turned out to be a huge downpour and worry for the youngest kept on climbing.</p><p>The ringing of the phone was what it took to break out of the stupor and the call was received and turned to speaker for the sake of those whose eyes screamed the never-ending questions.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hello?"</p><p>"Eunji!!"Three voices shouted at once.</p><p>"Can you please pick me up from here? I think its somewhere near Yongsan-gu?"</p><p>"Yongsan-gu! How did you reach so far?"</p><p>"Its a long story. Can I tell you once I'm home? And don't worry I know I'm in trouble."</p><p>"No, baby! You're not in any trouble and we are on our way. We'll soon be there. You want to keep on talking with us?"</p><p>"Hmm. But I'm tired. I'll listen to whatever you speak."</p><p>Dabin's phone was handed over to Nayeon as she kept on talking about the day they spent, how they slept all day and how a bowlful of jjajangmyeon would be waiting for her once she reaches home. A watery chuckle assured that the maknae was still on line. The car sped up through the evening traffic of Seoul and as they reached Yongsan-gu, Nayeon dashed out of the car into the rain to get to the maknae.</p><p>At home, they were welcomed with warm towels and showers and definitely warmer cuddles as they settled down on the couch. The TV running in the back worked as a static as the silence broke to the youngest's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to come back home faster, so I thought manager-oppa would be there to pick me up and ran out. While waiting, I felt someone watching me and saw some strange man around the corner. I was scared and tried to stand at some other place. The man was following me all along and was nearing me when I started to run. I got into a taxi, but I don't remember where I asked to be dropped off. I didn't have and much money left and I didn't want anyone to recognize me so I kept on looking for a public telephone booth. By that time rain started."</p><p>Others were quick to assure her that she was in no trouble and that manager would take care at the things with higher ups. Whereas, Dabin in the kitchen, reheating the jjajangmyeon swore to talk personally to the management regarding security outside the school.</p><p>Needless to say, the members were faced with two sick members the next morning. But it was no problem, when it could be cured with a cup of bitter medicine, and lots and lots of love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Language of friendship is without words, but full of meaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, running is tiring. Your knees buckle under your feet and you couldn't find in yourself to stand up again. But the hand that extends to you is what makes you look at the light at the end of the tunnel. And this light is behind a friend's hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So some of the characters make appearance here...There will be more appearances soon...Enjoy!!!</p>
<p>Stay safe, stay healthy. Happy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>November, 2019</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"2mSN emerges as the new insider group."</p>
<p>"Not only having an image of <em>MONSTER ROOKIE</em> in its debut days, this JYP group has shown excellency in all fields, standing ahead, at par with their seniors Twice at a global level."</p>
<p>"The group has not only loved and admired in Korea but also in Japan and other Asian countries and topped various charts even without an official debut in various countries."</p>
<p>"The latest JYP group has the strongest concept the company has ever released in terms of girl group. While the group concept is completely different with that of Twice, this group has still gained as much popularity, if not more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each comeback of 2mSN is followed by a round of news, reminding people of the admiration the group has been gaining, even with almost 3 years of debut. The admiration has not only been among the fans as the idols gained a lot of popularity among other idols. The group surfaced as the insider of the Kpop era as it was close to all the idols, irrespective of the company.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>NCT</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>The first member of NCT to be ever introduced personally to 2mSN is Johnny. It had been a casual passerby in the corridor of some music show, where both the teams were having their performances. As usual, a deep bow to the seniors, as the girls had learnt, was extended, which would have been usually dismissed. But Johnny is definitely not usual. His grin enlargened on the face as he asked, "2mSN?! Wah! I'm a fan of yours." The tone and the grin pulled a laugh off the teenagers as they giggled and a foundation of one of the deep friendships was laid down.</p>
<p>The next member was Taeil. He is someone who doesn't have much of expression of his inner feelings, yet he is one cool person if you are close to him. He could be cute, he could be funny, he could be crying at a moment and could be acting silly at another.</p>
<p>The next they came to know was WinWin (A/N: I still consider him NCT127 by the way. ;) ). He has broken Korean, but it was cute. It is said that 'Birds of same feather flock together'. So the relation between Dabin and WinWin was not so unexpected. The boy is also quite talented once he overcomes the language barrier and is quite attention-seeking.</p>
<p>Yuta was like a combined package with WinWin as the NCT members described him as his guardian. Yuta used to say that he saw himself in WinWin when he first came to Korea as a trainee. So he felt the need to protect the boy. But what most people didn't see is Yuta is kind and protective of all members alike. He knows which limit can be pushed and which one has to be protected.</p>
<p>Jungwoo can easily be ranked second to WinWin in aegyo. He is, what the fans call, one confident gay. He is a hyung that even the maknaes of the group adore and baby. Not that the 2mSN had any problem.</p>
<p>Mark and Lucas also connected well with Dabin as they all are 99 liners and foreigners. Their random phone calls also had speedy English conversations which the members had trouble catching up. Amidst the hectic schedules in an unknown country, the conversation always tended to bring a sense of relief to the idols.</p>
<p>The member who encountered Jaehyun for the very first time was Sooyun. A shy girl by nature, she always used to say that she is confident and at her best with her members only. When she encountered Jaehyun, her timid greetings pulled something in him as he encouraged the little girl to have some confidence. The encouragements soon turned into flirting as the members came across such a side of Sooyun for the first time ever.</p>
<p>Doyoung and Taeyong have introduced themselves to the members together, having been caught having a fight over some silly matter, being the Tom and Jerry they are. But that fight was nothing as a fierce sense of protection for each other shocked the young idols as they realized that sometimes its better to let it all out, have a good fight rather than keep it all bottled up.</p>
<p>The Dream members had connected with the 2mSN members well better than any other member as the similarity in the age hepled them converse easily and sometimes provide advice, for the 1 year senior they are.</p>
<p>Yet one member had shone out as Dabin came to know as a 'Jisung Admirer', which couldn't be denied once you see the reaction videos of the Dream stages. Dabin counters, "He is my brother's age and how could you deny the cute yet talented kid he is! I see my brother in him. Fight me if you can!"</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>GOT7</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Being in the same company was enough for people to assume that the two groups would be close enough. Yet the first few months of debut had always been a formal greeting or something of that kind, while passing by in the halls. Even generally the male and female groups had been trained separately and didn't have much time to interact. So the first time the groups had any sort of remotely informal and casual meeting is in the recording studio. Dabin, Nayeon and Dani were having some fun with the lyrics and tunes when the door opened to the elder members of GOT7, JB and Jackson, who were discussing some lyrics that needed to be fixed.</p>
<p>JB is usually a stoic personality who can easily be misunderstood as someone who is cold and unfriendly, thanks to the image he is so bent on maintaining. In reality, he is a shy 20-something boy who is warm and welcoming, had it not been the responsibility of the leadership. That day, JB had seen the struggle the aspiring songwriters were having and provided help, and needless to say, the song thus formed, became quite popular on SoundCloud. The songwriting lessons shifted to coffee shops and gradually the youngsters were introduced to the senior's personal studio, and though the singer-songwriter warned them not to intrude without permission, a small scolding was enough to enter the place.</p>
<p>Jackson, on the other side is quite open and jolly minded person who is, unmistakably a skilled idol. The rising entertainer was also kinda role model to Dabin, who was still new to that field at that time. Jackson can be basically described as a teenager going through puberty living in the body of a 20-something idol. He can be a hyung, he can be dongsaeng and he can definitely be a caring friend, if the situation calls for. He is one insider, who knows everyone in the industry, seems like it. And for the fact, not only Dabin but everyone seriously admires him for the way he is in so many shows and yet holds least to almost no negative remarks.</p>
<p>Jinyoung is, in one word, a caring and a nagging mom. Not only with GOT7, but when he came across the the young idols in the practice room, on the verge of collapsing and yet getting up for another round, the girls were faced with a somewhere between angry and concerned Jinyoung and in an hour, were provided the tastiest home-made food they had in a long time and a strict order to respect their limits, lest they want to get a stricter punishment from JYP himself.</p>
<p>BamBam and Yugyeom are a package deal, deny it or not. You could be more than sure to find them together, if there is prank pulled in the nearby area. Caught in the act of plotting another prank, the two pranksters were sly enough to pull Dani up to help them set up a fool-proof plan. Thanks to the 'Private Lesson', the dorm was a chaos in the upcoming days, with people slipping in clean corridors and stuffs missing only to be found in the strangest of places.</p>
<p>Mark is someone whose strange yet convincing taste in various things had been a surprise to everyone, including their own members. And this set well with Eunji, who had a strange taste in her food habits which seemed to increase with a new recommendation she received, every time that she visited the elder idol.</p>
<p>Youngjae, is more of a hidden member of the girl group as each comeback he has the dance all learnt by heart and these funny episodes are something that relieve the stress out the girls. To say he is the mood maker would be somewhat lacking, for even his smile is so contagious that the mood is changed in the blink of the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For family and friends, everyone assume that idols are either friendly or out on full fledged war among themselves. Though it isn't necessarily true, it can't be denied the idols have one of the strongest friendships of the times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Where should I find you, when you're kidnapped?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Popularity always doesn't bring happiness. Sometimes it builds a dam, like a wall that was to protects you from outside world, but ends up trapping in in your own Hell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading! Stay safe, stay healthy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>February, 2020</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2mSN completes its recent comeback and returns dorm with a feeling of satisfaction. They got a week of break before they start preparing for another comeback and while the leader was ready to fight them, she decided not to waste their limited time, trying convincing the authorities. They planned to watch a movie at night, with some midnight snacks (damn the diet plan for a week) and have a cuddling session to call it the end. The maknae called for late night snacks and the the elders decided to pay for it.</p>
<p>At around 12.30, the bell to their front door rang, and Dabin stood to open the door and proceed to payment. The security camera showed a hunched back, and she naturally assumed he was taking out their deliveries. She took her credit card out of the wallet and opened the door slightly. There was no one in view. She opened the door further and stepped out. As soon as she stepped out, she felt a heavy blow on the back of her head and she blacked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>SM Dance Practice Room, 12.30 a.m.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>NCT127 was completed with the daily dance routine and was heading home. The members were tired and Haechan all but whined to get some snacks to eat and Taeyong, being the mom he is, couldn't deny the youngest. He assured the members he would follow them after he buys some chips from the convenience store nearby, as SM Convenience Store was closed.</p>
<p>The boys continued to head to the dorms with the reassurance and Taeyong took the opposite path to buy something delicious for all the members to eat, while he was at it. There was some rustling in the nearby alleyway, and Taeyong took it for some stray cat having its time of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was all of a sudden, as he felt a hand creeping from behind, a car stopping just next to him and all he knew in the chaos was that whatever this is, it is not good. And soon, he felt dizzy and was out of his senses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>EXO Dorms, 12.45 a.m.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>The tallest member of EXO was strolling in the back of the villa, when a couple of footsteps were heard in the nearby. He assumed it be one of his band members, who similar to him, had trouble sleeping tonight. He didn't know why he felt this way tonight, when he used to be out like light when his body touched the bed. He continued his stroll and felt the footsteps nearing him.</p>
<p>The footsteps were light and careful enough to not attract the attention, but Chanyeol pointedly ignored the part, for if the member is going for a surprise scare, he could at least act and lift the mood up. But when the footsteps matched his, and showed howsoever no signs for revealing themselves, he lost his patience and turned around to greet them.</p>
<p>But the sight he met was none of his members, but a stranger, with a grin that scared the shit out of him. Before he could realize and shout for help, a hand was put to his mouth, a sickeningly sweet odor, and the rest is all black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>JB's Personal Studio</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>"I got it, Hyung. But you'll have to treat me to something more than just a meal you know. Like completing your song isn't just worth a name in the list of producers, don't you think?"</p>
<p>A chuckle was heard on the other side.</p>
<p>"All right, Jackson, its anything you want."</p>
<p>"Then can I call you JB instead of hyung?"</p>
<p>"How many times do I need to tell you that it can never be deal? Should I come there instead?"</p>
<p>A heartily laugh filled the basement area, the owner pleased with his teasing.</p>
<p>"Alright, Hyung. I'll be completing it and heading home soon."</p>
<p>"Hmm. Message me once you are done there and call me once you are home. Don't ring the bell, others will wake up."</p>
<p>"Fine! If you're done with the nagging, can I head to work?"</p>
<p>"Sure, take care. Bye."</p>
<p>"Bye hyung, sleep tight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The call ended as Jackson set back to work and proceeded on completing the work. A knock was heard but Jackson, with headphones and loud music blasting deep in his ears, couldn't hear anything. He was so immersed in his work, that he couldn't even observe the slow turn of the knob of the door as a bobby pin forced the door open.</p>
<p>And all of a sudden, roughly 3 people barged in and in a moment he could feel the pain on his head from the knock and was out like a light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We finally have our co-protagonists!!!!</p>
<p>if you enjoy, please leave kudos and comments!<br/>Have a nice day (or night ;) )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Are clouds in the skies my bars of prison?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fear of being trapped is overpowered by the relief when I realize I'm not alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Unknown place, Early morning</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ascend to consciousness was difficult with the effort it took to open the eyes. The idol looked around and saw 3 other people, whom he seemed to recognize, but could ell only from somewhere near them.</p>
<p>So he stood up and walked to the other idol, and soon as he neared them, he could easily recognize them. He shook them to wake them up, only to realize they are not sleeping, but unconscious.</p>
<p>It took time, but the person he deliberately shook hard, woke up. The shock painted on his face would have been funny, had it been a different situation. It took a lot a make the idol drop the honorifics, and soon was acquainted well enough to get the information of what happened.</p>
<p>"It simply means we are kidnapped."</p>
<p>A nod.</p>
<p>"But do you think we could make our way out of here?"</p>
<p>"Depends on them, hyung."</p>
<p>"Hmm. If I'm not wrong that's Chanyeol hyung, right?"</p>
<p>"You're right. But the thing is that you didn't notice is the person behind you, in the hurry to wake me up hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A turn of head was hat it took for Jackson to shuffle next to the only female idol, and with a wince at the blood that caked around the gash on her head. It physically hurt Jackson to see his favorite dongsaeng this bloodied up. But what is more important is that he has to wake her up to confirm that she has no concussion.</p>
<p>"Ngh-"</p>
<p>"Hey! You're up?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"You have to talk for me to understand you, sweetie."</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"Do you recognize where are you?"</p>
<p>It seemed as if a switch was flicked as memories came rushing, and Dabin sat up with a jerk.</p>
<p>"Easy, Dabin-ah. You need to lie down, you're not in a good condition."</p>
<p>Scanning the room, she laid her head down again in the male's lap, which for some reason felt much more comfortable than her previous position.</p>
<p>"Do you remember what happened?"</p>
<p>Now, analyzing the situation, a sigh left the mouth of the youngest in the room.</p>
<p>"I remember ordering some snacks at our dorm, and getting hit in head while paying for them. I gained consciousness in the middle, when they were bringing me here in the car, but I couldn't see anything as my eyes were tied up, so were my hands and legs."</p>
<p>A sympathetic nod from both the idols.</p>
<p>"But I do remember the voices of the ones in the car. It is definitely 2 males and probably a female, or more probably 2."</p>
<p>A grunt was heard from behind as the eldest in the room gained consciousness.</p>
<p>Taeyong shifted to his senior to help him up, and soon along with the help, he was offered the current situation of the four idols. Strangely enough, when they all were supposed to be panicking, they accepted and resigned to the situation quite quickly.</p>
<p>"What's next?"</p>
<p>Before the question could be answered, a group of people entered the room, and before the idols could understand anything, their hands were tied to the back, legs tied down. The voice that accompanied had made Dabin widen her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you what's next. Tie them down and have some art time. We gonna make some money from your art pieces. And remember, don't destroy the canvas. Just enough to get money. No more, no less." The warning tone in the end sent chill down the spines of all the people in the room, including the thugs.</p>
<p>The piece of art was nothing other than the bruises, meaning that they were the canvases. At the end of the never-ending hour, they were sporting coloring bruises, and a video was made, to be sent as blackmail material. The question, however, was: How much of the ransom will their company be willing to pay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>NIS Office</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the idols, when they realized that the members had disappeared, had reported to the respective managers. Dani phoned their manager, telling him that Dabin had gone for paying for the snacks, but disappeared and the floor had some blood stains. JB woke up to whatsoever no call and message from Jackson and on trying multiple time, no one picked it, so JB went to the studio to check and found the door open and no Jackson.</p>
<p>Kai was strangely up at an odd hour, thanks to the SuperM schedules which left him with jet-lag. He thought he heard someone walk out of the door but that was an hour ago, and the said person never returned. He silently woke up and checked the rooms of his fellow members with a sense of anxiety and found Chanyeol's room empty. He woke the leader, Suho and informed who checked the whole house and called the manager in a panic. Johnny was worried as Taeyong never took this long to shop for a pack of chips and even if had the courtesy to buy some for the others, he can't be this late. His phone was in the duffel bag he handed over to Johnny before heading to the convenience store, so he could't call him. Johnny decided to check himself and came to know that Taeyong never reached the destination. He ran home and informed the other and it was Jaehyun, who had a little bit of sense left in him to inform the manager before downright panicking.</p>
<p>The police was informed of a mass kidnapping and dispersed into the areas, soon the identity of the victims was disclosed, which led to NIS to be involved. The rest of the idols were transferred  to the building of NIS and other groups had been informed to move to a common place so security could be provided easily. After confirming no new victims, the detectives started collecting the details of the kidnaps. But the greatest setback was that the idols didn't even knew that the idols got kidnapped before some time had passed and thus, they couldn't get the faces of the kidnappers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a dead end for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pain is the only thing that keeps me awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Resigning to situation is sometimes the best decision you could take.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Unknown place</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do we deserve it? I mean are we worth the ransom?" A meek voice sounded in the room, and Jackson swore he never heard her voice sound this timid since her trainee days. He felt a strong need to protect the younger idol, and he scooted towards her and side-hugged her. The younger leaned into the touch, but the atmosphere the words left, was scary.</p>
<p>A scoff. "You think SM would pay? They gonna say the contract is finished or some bullshit and shake it off themselves. I have worked long enough to know this."</p>
<p>"Chanyeol hyung..."</p>
<p>"No! I know them well better than you all. They will hold on to you till you make them money, and the moment you demand something more, you're out. Losing 3 members, and living almost without another member is enough experience for us to come terms with the truth."</p>
<p>The bitterness in his voice was something the idols couldn't remove, for the truth isn't unknown.</p>
<p>The beating had left them with a desperateness to get out of that hell, and as the conversation died out, all they could do was scan the room for anything that could help them. The room was a normal one, and it was certainly a bedroom of some villa probably, with no bed. They looked around the drawers and found nothing great, just basic things that could be present in a house. A new wave of disappointment set in as the idols realized they had no way out of here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>NIS Building</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The idols were dead silent as there was nothing, no words of comfort that could be exchanged, for their pain was similar and had they known the cure, they won't be this desolate.</p>
<p>A shuffle in the corridor that drew the attention of the idols, and soon there were the NIS officers they had met in the early morning the day. One of the officers held a tab in his hand and by the look of it, they were having a conflict whether or not to show it.</p>
<p>"W-What is in that video?"</p>
<p>Damn the curiosity. There was nobody in the room who didn't know that it was a ransom video. Here goes the elephant in the room.</p>
<p>"U-Umm, it could be a tad bit disturbing, so if the younger members," the officer said pointing to the young female idols, "don't want to watch.."</p>
<p>"We do!"A chorus resounded that made the officer flinch.</p>
<p>"How could you expect us not to watch when its our unnie who is in the video!"</p>
<p>A resigned sigh was followed by the pushing of the play button, and the scene, or shall we say the making video, of 4 bloodied idols was flashed in the screen. Loud gasps could be heard in the room, and as the video ended, there were crying, or for some, on-the-verge-of-crying idols. The ransom demand was high and a warning was sent that for each day that passed, they would be getting similar videos, and while it scared them, what crept them out is the mention of 'creativity' in each video.</p>
<p>A team was set to track the IP Address of the location of release of this video, but they had already taken measures it block it. And now, even with some fresh news and a video from the kidnappers, they could do nothing to bring them back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Unknown Place</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The idols were losing the track of time, but even then, they couldn't ignore the loss of hope with each passing second. The second day was also the same, with some heavy bruises and this time, they were thankful for the medical kit that was in the room. Tending to each others wounds, they fell asleep after cracking some jokes and lifting the mood up, the tiredness finally consuming them.</p>
<p>The sun rose the next day and expecting same like the other two days, they waited for the people to come, beat them up, make video and return back. It's been 2 days and the hunger and thirst was somewhere in the back of the mind, but was ignored for the sake of just making out alive of here. As usual, the men came in, but this time, it was just Chanyeol and Taeyong who were dragged out of the room. Their eyes widened as they fought against the hands that pulled them without consent and rest 2 idols had no idea what was going on. The door closed behind them and a painfully uncomfortable silence settled among the remaining occupants of the room.</p>
<p>The silent wait was almost killing them as they wondered about the various possibilities that could happen to them and each sent a chill down the spine. The silence was broke by a broken shouting voice outside the door, and soon the door opened to two people dragging a man, barely conscious followed by a thrashing one, held by 3 men. Both were dropped into the room and the door locked again, indicating no sign of return.</p>
<p>Taeyong was bleeding from the leg, from a gaping hole that obviously was a gunshot wound. Something flickered in Dabin's mind as she ran to the drawer with medical kit and brought back a lot of bandage.</p>
<p>There was no time to panic with this much loss of blood.</p>
<p>"Jackson oppa, get off the coat and Chanyeol oppa, hold the wound tight with the coat." Her voice sweetened out, deliberately pushing the panic at bay.</p>
<p>"Taeyong oppa, you need to stay with me. Yeolie oppa is going to hold down the wound, and it will hurt, but it'll stop the bleeding. Okay?"</p>
<p>A whimper was heard, which Dabin took as a consent, and for which she was relieved. Taeyong was still responsive.</p>
<p>As Chanyeol pushed into the wound, a loud scream perforated the room, and Dabin couldn't help the tears in her eyes which rolled down as she wrapped and tried to disinfect the wound to her best, as she learnt from Dr. Hanna. Soon Taeyong was back to painful whimpers as Dabin sat down beside his resting figure, head lulled in Chanyeol's lap, muttering her sorry, for God knows what. Taeyong soon drifted to sleep, although the remaining idols felt the tiredness replaced by the anger seeping through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>NIS Building</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its been two days that the idols hadn't slept properly, each waiting for another heart-breaking video of their member, with each of them waiting for the worse news. The 'creativity' showed up the 3rd day, when the shuffling steps in the corridors were faster and the door to the hall opened to panicked faces. The idols readied themselves for the worst the video was played after much hesitation.</p>
<p><br/>With the appearance of Taeyong and Chanyeol on the screen, GOT7 and 2mSN gave way to the NCT and EXO members. Dreamies were held back, not knowing what will happen, and soon the decision was held right as the scream that Taeyong had shouted out seemed to be too real for in a video. The video ended and blank faces soon melted into painful ones and the idols collapsed, crying from the pain of their brother. And for once the remaining idols had a reason to console them, but nothing could hold the pain that seeped through the body, as if they had been shot, not Taeyong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to add comments, leave kudos. Hope you enjoy reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>